What You Don't Know and All That Jazz
by cherry619
Summary: Hey, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Right? Yeah, right when has that ever worked in the land of Winchester. Takes place around Phantom Traveler.


**Authors Note: **This was written for a prompt fic challenge over on LJ. The prompt was: Sam has suffered from migraines since college and took medication for them. After he starts hunting again, he keeps his problem a secret until one day a migraine hits and his medication has run out. Lots of pissed!comforting!Dean and schmoop. Bonus points if Dean finds a way to get the medication. This is the third one I've dome and I think this one turned out ok. It has the right bit of angst, schmoop, and humorously fluff for early season 1. This take place about around Phantom Traveler. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanx Charity

* * *

Sam hated headaches.

No matter the intensity or lightness they were always his foe. From elementary school up into college they were always trying to trip him up. Make him miss big tests, hunts, even going Easter egg hunting one year. Which if you ask Sam is cold hearted. Especially when they rarely ever got to go or celebrate the holiday.

When Sam was in college he was crippled by blinding migraines. Much worse than the kid size headaches he use to get from too much thinking or stress. No one could really tell him why either. The Doctors all said he was studying too hard, too stressed out etc. etc. But that's always the universal sign that _'we don't know shit so I'm going to ramble to you for awhile'. _

Yeah, yeah he's heard it all before.

He was prescribed some medication to take and strict orders to lie down in a dark room and get some sleep.

Which was easier said then done when you were a hunter.

College no problem. All he had to do was skip a few classes and in no time the migraine was gone, all was happy in the world and Sam could go on having his normal, safe life.

It sort of hurt to think that he was so naive to believe that his migraine was the only thing that was suppose to be abnormal about him.

So little he knew.

Sitting in the Impala when Dean was blasting the music was never fun also. It was highly annoying on most days and usually made Sam's ears ring for hours afterwords but he was relatively ok. Annoyed? Yes. Hurt? No. That's always a different case when he has a migraine though. Severely pissed and hurting? Check and check.

Each beat, rhythm, guitar, drums-_hell even flutes if Sam wanted to get technical_-sent blinding nerve wracking pain up through his skull that seemed to make his brain rattle. Even Dean's light tapping of his fingers against the steering wheel felt like huge thunder blasts against Sam's skull. Sam prided himself on being a good liar. He was taught by the best of course and through the years lying was a skill he acquired. Though it was morally corrupt and highly illegal in some circumstances it still got him out of tight binds a couple of times.

Today though, it seems he's going to be put through the ultimate test.

His medication was safely stored in his duffel. Which was a good thing if they weren't in the trunk.

He remembered shaking two out when Dean stopped at a gas station but they didn't seem to help any. It also didn't help that that was 5 hours ago. In fact he didn't even remember if he had anymore. He's been getting a lot more migraines recently in the wake of Jess' death and he's been popping them like candy.

Dean seemed destined to pull an all-nighter. Desperately trying to make it to Pulaski, Missouri to find out why their Dad sent coordinates there.

No matter how much he fought with his Dad over the years. Or how much they just don't get along. He loved the man. Truly and deeply loved him. He would take a bullet to the brain, fight off an evil curse, face off against 100 werewolf's for him. His disappearance effected him just as deeply as it did Dean.

Now a days it seemed as if Sam was always moody. His mind surprisingly blank but his heart was heavy. With guilt, despair, anger, remorse, revenge. You name it Sam was feeling it.

With Jess than his Dad it almost seemed to much to bear at times.

It felt like the world was pressing on his shoulders and he could collapse at any minute.

Which he probably would have if he didn't have a steady rock to depend on. Dean was the light to his dark. The spice to his sugar. The Bonnie to his Clyde. And whatever the hell else weird clichés he could think of if his head wasn't pounding like jackhammers were having a party in it.

Briefing a glance at his sibling he could tell that Dean was tired. The music was more for keeping him awake than any form of entertainment. Dean was just as burned out as Sam was and they both deserved a break.

Sam just wished there was time to take one.

Blinking his eyes rapidly he cleared his throat to try to get it back to a semblance of normal and questioned Dean, "Deeeaa-nnn," Sam started but his voice came out like a growl that made him sound like a chain smoker.

Dean seemed to flinch at that. There had been no noise but the music in the Impala and he almost fell into a slight trance. "Yeah?"

"I think we should find a motel soon man. You're tired I'm tired lets rest." _And stop so I can take some pills soon before I explode. _Though Sam would never voice this out loud.

With the death of his girlfriend and his Dad disappearing Dean has been keeping a tight leash on Sam. Making sure he ate, showered, got out more and of course being overly protective on hunts.

Though Sam was gracious. He could never put into words how thankful he was to have Dean. Sometimes though it could get annoying and Sam knew the more he rebelled the tighter that leash would be and pretty soon he would be in a choke hold with no way out. It was like going through Dad all over again and Sam didn't want another disaster like that to happen.

_Hey, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Right? _

Dean seemed to contemplate it. He desperately wanted to get to those coordinates. It had nothing to with the monster of the week but everything to do with his Dad. Though he would never tell Sam he still had a fleeting hope that their Dad would be there at one and they could all reunite as a family. Share a few beers, tell stories and all laugh about this whole fiasco. The truth though was Dean knew it wasn't likely. He respected his Dad, followed all his orders but even Dean had to admit that the man had more secrets than redeeming qualities about him. If his Dad wanted to stay hidden he pretty much could.

Looking over at his sibling he could tell that Sam was genuinely tired as he was. He was hunkered over in the seat, which was a feat with his height and size, with his head resting against the cool glass. Pain lines were formed permanently around his mouth and forehead. Dean could never tell when it was physical or just emotional pain. Sam was such a roller coaster of emotions lately it was getting harder for Dean to read his brother.

Deciding quickly Dean pulled over at a Motel 6. The rooms would be nasty but it was cheap and they were running low on funds.

Shutting off the engine Dean didn't even bother to alert to their arrival he just got out and went to get a room so they both could get some well deserved sleep.

Sam seeming to notice when they stopped got out on his own.

The world seemed spin and his stomach started to cramp up painfully. Though it wasn't night it seemed as if someone shut off all the lights or hidden the sun. Black spots danced across Sam's vision. He reached a shaky hand to steady himself but he couldn't find anything to grasp onto to. It was as if he was a fish floundering on land.

Sam made a slight mewling sound like a wounded puppy and soon doubled over to empty his stomach of it's confines. The gagging seemed to go on forever. Each heave sent mind blowing pain up through his skull that seemed to reverberate through his teeth. Sam made a distressed sound when the heaves just wouldn't end.

He never noticed when Dean got back but the hand that settled on his back was a comforting presence.

His ears were ringing and he couldn't hear much past the agonizing throb of his head. He let out an embarrassing whimper as his arms gave out but he never face planted into his sickness.

Strong arms hefted him up to rest on a equally strong chest.

Once the ringing stopped he could partially hear Dean talking to him softly like he already knew that Sam had a bitch of a migraine.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Huh? Shhhhh it'll be alright. You're ok." Dean rambled softly all the while gently rubbing Sam's back for comfort.

"Don't cry Sammy we'll get you fixed up soon." Dean crooned softly.

Huh? Sam didn't even realize he was crying. It seemed as if his muscles in his face were numb like they were about to drop and fall off completely.

Sam knew that when Dean rambled he was a tad bit freaked and Sam's intention was never to freak out his older brother. Dean had enough worries than Sam's pain. But he couldn't seem to get his limbs to work so he could get up and walk on his own. He couldn't seem to get his brain functioning either past the inevitable _please stop hurts please stop hurts_.

His limbs seemed as if they were laden with heavy bricks almost mocking him that he couldn't even function on his own.

Soon he didn't have to worry because he was easily being transported by Dean's strong arms. He felt his one arm lifted above Dean's shoulders and he was pretty much being dragged to the room.

His migraine complained greatly with the movement and decided it be a good time to beat his brain senseless. He doesn't remember much after that.

* * *

Sam found himself blinking lazily up at a dirty water stained ceiling. Sunlight was flittering through the ratty curtains off to Sam's left. Dean was in a darkened corner sitting in what looked to be a uncomfortable chair.

"You finally awake?" Dean asked from his spot in the corner.

Sam turned to see him and tensed the hell up at the thought of his migraine but found he didn't have one. A small throb but it was so much better compared to the latter. Furrowing his brows in confusion all he could mutter was, "Huh?"

Dean chuckled lightly. Getting up out of the chair that seemed to have molded to his body during the night he stretched to pop all the kinks out of his neck and back.

"_Huh?" _Dean mimicked. "You're such a dumbass Sammy." Dean said fondly coming over to sit on the bed.

Now that got Sam really confused. What the hell did he do now? "What did I do now?" Sam challenged not letting the name pass him.

Dean shook his head like he was three strings from snapping at him which spelled trouble for Sam.

Dean then reached for the nightstand and Sam didn't have much energy to follow him to see what he picked up.

Dean fingered a pill bottle in his hand and shoved it in Sam's face to read it. Sam squinted his eyes and looked up at Dean with that _'Oh Shit' _face.

_Sam Winchester_

_Darvocet-N 100_

_Take 2 pills as needed for migraines. _

Sam cringed. "Dean listen-"

"No don't try to apologize." Dean said but he didn't sound angry just resigned. Dean scrubbed a hand over his weary face and turned to look at Sam with watery eyes.

"Do you know what day it is?"

Sam furrowed his brow. He remembered it being Wednesday when they got here so it must be Thursday. "Uh….Thursday?"

"Try again. More like it's Wednesday."

"Wednesday?" Sam questioned stupidly.

"Yeah, you've been out of your mind with pain for about a week. I couldn't figure out what was wrong and why you weren't responding to the Tylenol. I tried everything that we had in the kit but you were delirious with fever and pain. I finally found your meds and got them refilled." Dean said wearily.

Sam suddenly felt guilty. He didn't know time passed so fast. This was why he didn't tell Dean in the first place. He didn't want to burden Dean with his aches and pains while it was clear to Sam that Dean was just as weary if not more than Sam.

"You were dehydrated, delirious and kept having nightmares." Dean said with a sigh as he massages his sore eyes. "Man I didn't know whether it was just you being sick or me having to rush your ass to the E.R. Good thing I didn't, eh?"

Sam cringed feeling more guilty then he had been in weeks.

Though what surprised Sam was he got scooped up into a bone crushing hug.

He could literally feel Dean's heartbeat jack hammering against his chest. He could hear Dean's hitched breathing as if he was trying not to cry. He could feel Dean's hand fumbling in his hair like he use to when Sam was a mere toddler.

Blinking past his own tears he hugged his brother back just as forceful. Letting Dean know that he felt the same.

"God don't do that again Sammy." Dean mumbled fearfully into Sam's soft curls. "You scared the shit outta me man."

"Sorry." Sam whispered back. He was truly and deeply sorry. He didn't know this would happen. It never did before. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly it seemed as if Dean remembered that he was indeed a man and had a full set of balls. He dropped Sam quickly as if almost burned giving Sam a look that if he told anyone of this Sam would never make it past 22.

_Duly noted. _Sam thought.

"Now geek for being such a bad boy you are forced to clean my dirty underwear and socks for a week." Dean grinned knowing how much Sam loathed just washing any of Dean's clothes.

Sam gagged just thinking about. Dean truly could be dirty when he wanted to be. Sam remembered one time when they were seriously low on funds and had to wear their clothes repeatedly till they could get to a Laundromat. Talk about dirty? Sam thought he would have keeled over from Dean's ripe socks not to mention his underwear.

Sam rolled his eyes though. He guessed it could be much worse because Dean's form of punishment usually was pretty brutal in that sadistic way like buying Sam clown underwear for his birthday knowing that Sam was indeed out of any undergarments to wear and would have no choice.

"Whatever you say." Sam mumbled intending to close his eyes and catch a few more hours of sleep.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned softly.

Sam peeked open his eyes to see Dean's hand hesitate on the bathroom door knob. Looking at him like he was lost. "Yeah?"

"Next time can you at least tell me when you have a migraine, please?"

Sam's gaze softened at the almost vulnerable look that Dean was sporting. "Sure." Sam said softly closing his eyes.

Though he didn't miss the look of gratitude that crossed Dean's face.

* * *

Sam instantly felt something in bed with him. Not the I just slept with a pretty girl way or Jess' warm body or even his brother for God's sake. Blinking open his eyes after a brief nap he came face to face with a painted white face and bright red nose. Sam's eyes shot open in horror a gurgled sound came from his throat and all he could do was jerk out of bed to get away from the dreaded being.

Almost hyperventilating to death Sam could make out Dean's harsh laughter in the small room. Glaring over at his brother he sneered. "Not funny you ass! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Consider it payback, bitch. Ever hide stuff from me again and next time it won't be a stuffed doll." Dean said with deadly determination as he helped himself to some food that was set out on the table.

_Again, duly noted. _Sam thought. Hiding stuff from Dean? Never a good option.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_**What did you think? Did you like the small bought of angst and humor? I'm thinking about doing another one soon. There's so many juicy prompts to be snatched up. ****Thanx Charity**_**  
**_


End file.
